


Robron:  At Hotten General

by abrightyz



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, basically robron at hotten general hospital, drama and fluff, hospital boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrightyz/pseuds/abrightyz
Summary: Combining canon Robron with what i think should happen during the two instances Aaron was admitted to Hotten Gen Hospital this year... alternating between January 2016 and Oct 2016... coz this year, Hotten Gen surprisingly had been where it's at, Robron-wise lolz... ;-)





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                                               

                                                                                                               I

  
  
          The first time Aaron heard he was Robert's boyfriend it was the nurse who said it.

  
          She was changing the dressing on the wound on his left arm.  A bloom of pink roses on the bedside cupboard caught her eye.  "Your boyfriend is so sweet," she said.

  
          It's true, the bouquet of pink roses were brought in by Robert the day before.  But _boyfriend_!  Helen the nurse caught his eyes and laughed.  "Don't act so innocent, Aaron," she said.  "Robert already told us he's your boyfriend."

  
          "Really?" Aaron was doubly confused.  "He said that?"

  
          "Ah- umm," the nurse said in assent.  "Sorry for making you uncomfortable."

  
          "No, it's fine, Helen," Aaron reassured her.

  
          "Sometimes it can still be awkward in this day and age, I know," Helen said, deftly irrigating Aaron's wound with the saline.  "Especially when both of you are so straight-looking, right?  That's the term?"  Aaron nodded, pursing his lips.  The over-familiar nurse continued: "But there's nothing to worry about, isn't it?  It's 2016.  It's a brand new world.  All we have to worry about is being young, healthy and fabulous."  Helen dabbed dry with gauze the saline she used to cleanse the wound and applied an adhesive foam dressing to cover the clean wound.

  
          "So what time is your prince charming coming round to visit today?" Helen asked as she put the things she used including her gloves in a yellow plastic bag.  Before Aaron could answer, there was a familiar voice coming from the direction of the door...

  
          "I hope it's me you're talking about."

  
          Aaron instantly turned a deeper shade of red seeing the smiling face of the new arrival.

  
          Even the nurse turned sheepish as she glanced at the tall blond man behind her.  "I just finished here. Patient is all yours."

  
          "Thank you, nurse," Robert said to the hurrying nurse.

  
          Then he turned to Aaron.  "How is it? Any better?"

  
          "It's looking good, Helen said," Aaron answered, meeting his eyes with those deep blue that made him weak at the knees.

  
          Robert sat on the arm of the chair facing Aaron. "Have you had breakfast?"

  
          Aaron nodded.  "You?"

  
          "Yeah.  I grabbed my favourite sarnie and americano from Bob on my way.  Hummus and coriander, y'know."

  
          Robert was staring at Aaron's arm.  The dressing was dry and pristine and encouraging.

  
          He looked at Aaron's face.  He's got his colour back, no more of the flushed, sickly, in-pain look on his smooth, youthful face either.  Yes, smooth..  where it's not covered by his beard.

  
          "Doctors say I might be ok to go in a few days, " Aaron said.

  
          Robert furrowed his eyebrows, "Where are you staying?"

  
          Aaron fixed his eyes on Robert's.  "My plan's not changed.  I'm going away."

  
          "I told you, Aaron," Robert's voice was firm with just a hint of-- desperation?  "If anyone needs to go, it's not you.  You can't leave!  This is your life here!"

  
          "Cause you know what's best for me, ya?"

  
          Robert won't have any of the dig in Aaron's voice.  "Cause that's what I believe is good for you!  Aaron, please..."

  
          "Why?  Cause I'm your boyfriend?"

  
          Robert stopped.  He looked at Aaron who was looking at him, eyebrows half-raised.

  
          Robert lowered his eyes to the sky blue hospital blanket on Aaron's bed.  "I had to tell them, you know.  When I was looking around for you, didn't know where the hell you were-- Otherwise they won't tell me anything.

  
          "Besides, there's no one else in here, is there?  It's just you and me.  You don't want your family to know you're in here."

  
          "It's alright, mate," Aaron conceded.  "I know you only did it for my sake."

  
          Robert's shoulders relaxed.

  
          "So what's next in your agenda?"

  
          "I haven't had a wash yet.  You're too early visiting," Aaron chided.

  
          "Better make myself useful then," Robert said, bolting upright.  "I'll ask outside for a bar of soap, a towel, disposable wipes and new gown.  Ok?"

  
          And he was outside the door before Aaron could utter an answer.

 

 

 

                                                                                                             II

 

          Aaron grimaced and his eyebrows furrowed as he opened his eyes warily in the half-light.  How long had it been since he was fully conscious last?  Everything felt a blur to him, bar snatches of tiny snapshots.

  
          First Lachlan was threatening Robert with despicable lies.  Then he was bundling a tied Lachlan in the boot of his car.  Then he and Robert were arguing in the car.  Robert was not best pleased that Aaron kidnapped the pervert kid and he was tied in the car boot.  Then Robert was waving a ring he took out of a grey box.

  
          The first time he woke up, they were still in the car but the car was submerged in water and the water was rising inside the car.  The steering wheel was up against his right abdomen.  He couldn't get free.  He was pushing and Robert was pulling but the wheel wouldn't budge.  And he did not want to die.  Not with Robert just shown him the ring and asked him to marry him.

  
          The water was ice-cold but Robert's strong warm arms managed to get him out of the car and carry him above water.  Then he was lying flat on his back in another vehicle, held in place by all sorts of contraptions he could scarcely turn his head to see Adam whose face was somehow contorted and was telling him something.

  
          Then it was the nurse and the doctor and they were in a big, white, clean-smelling room with machines by the wall and a bright light on his eye.  They were calling his name and asking him if he can hear them and if so, to open his eyes.  He pressed their fingers when they asked him.  He was able to move his legs one at a time.  Then darkness.  Then another big white room with people in white and more special machines and a big, round light above him suspended from a metal boom.

  
          Then Robert was at his side, all moist, grateful, adoring eyes.  Wet, dishevelled, and with grime and scratches on his face and neck yet still fetching and huggable.  And his mum and Liv were there too.  And darkness.

  
          And when he opened his eyes again now, the room was dimly lit.  He was able to move his arms.  Aaron lifted his left hand to a sliver of light from the window to see.  He wanted to know if he dreamed it all.

  
          He didn't.  On his left ring finger he saw with his own eyes the silver-grey metal ring.  It was real.

 

 

 

 

 

                                                                                                    *     *     *

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

                                                                                   

                                                                                                                III

 

 

          Aaron stared at the shower cord at the other end of the room..  Why hadn't he noticed it before?  He'd been here before and all he saw were the toilet seat and the sink.  When did they refurbish the room into a toilet and shower combo?  And where did the NHS get the money from for the upgrade?  And the tiles!  Definitely looking clean and new!

  
          "Is this alright?" Robert's voice cut into Aaron's reverie.  He completed covering the dressing on Aaron's left arm with the plastic hospital apron and some tape.

  
          "Thanks..  I think that would be ok," Aaron said.

  
          Robert beamed with pride at his accomplishment.  Then he said, "Wait."  And he left.

  
          When he came back, he was holding a bond paper scrawled with big letters: "KEEP OFF!! PATIENT SHOWERING!!"  "For the door," he said.  And attached it to the door with more tape before closing it.

  
          Aaron's heart was thumping with excitement as he heard the lock fasten.

  
          "Don't tell me you're having a shower wearing a hospital gown?" Robert's voice was particularly husky.  And he was unbuttoning his own shirt as he said it.

  
          "What are you doing?" Aaron asked.

  
          "You seem reluctant taking a shower on your own," Robert said.

  
          Then Robert's hand was on the shower handle, adjusting the temperature.  Then he guided Aaron under the stream of water.

  
          The water that hit Aaron's face and shoulders was warm and soothing.  He began to relax as the warm wetness trickled down his body.

  
          "Is the temperature alright?" Robert asked.

  
          "Yeah," Aaron said.

  
          Then he felt Robert's long fingers applying shampoo on his hair.  Then rubbing the soap on his body.

  
          Aaron smiled and took another bar from the cradle, lathered it and started rubbing it on Robert's body.  Robert gave a satisfied sigh as Aaron's hands travelled over his chest and back and downwards.

  
          As water trickled down on them their mouths met.  With arms around each other, now all over each other, they explored familiar territory.

  
          With his eyes Robert asked the question.  They both knew it could go either way.  And Aaron's eyes gave the answer.

  
          Balancing himself on the slippy floor, Robert sat on the tiled floor, his back leaning against the wall.  Aaron, with his back to Robert, with Robert's hands on his waist, slowly lowered himself on top of him.  They both gasped as Aaron slowly embraced Robert inside him and Robert embraced him from behind.

 

 

 

  
                                                                                                                IV

 

 

          It took awhile for Aaron to ascertain where he was.  More light now illuminated the room.  Was it morning?  He was lying in the hospital bed, oxygen tube to his nose, a probe on his index finger.  Next to him, Robert was slumped on the chair, still in his jacket and days old water jet blue shirt, and a hospital blanket on his lap.

  
          "Hey," Aaron said, reaching out his hand.

  
          Robert opened his eyes and, face suffusing with relief, held Aaron's hand.  "Hey.. how are you feeling?"

  
          "I'm fine," Aaron said.

  
          "Good," Robert said, leaning close and kissing his forehead.  "You can get some more rest, it's only half past six."

  
          "In the morning?" Aaron asked.

  
          "Yeah," Robert said, planting another kiss.

 

  
         

          "I can't remember..  How did I end up with this?" Aaron said, his eyes on the ring on his finger.  "Are you sure I said yes?"

  
          Robert's shoulders sagged.

  
          Adam and Victoria looked on.

  
          Aaron motioned to Vic to give him the black ring box in her hand.  "But we can remedy that, can't we?" he said as he took the identical ring from the box.

  
          Taking Robert's left hand, he added: "Robert Jacob Sugden, will you marry me?"

 

 

  
          After he finally said "yes", Robert leaned in to kiss his fiance on the lips.  Vic with a happy sigh leaned on her husband's shoulder.  Adam beamed gladly for his best mate and his fiance.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                                             V

 

          Robert stood as if nailed to the floor as Chas stormed inside the room.

          "Mum?!" Aaron sat upright on the hospital bed.

          "I knew it! I knew something was happening and you'd rather confide in him than tell me."

          "It's not like that, mum..."

          "And what do you call this?" Chas held his bandaged arm.

          "You started self-harming again? And you were hiding it from me? The two of you?"

          "Chas, let me explain.-- It was only by chance that I saw Aaron in the scrapyard. He was in a bad way-- His arm was infected. He had sepsis and was delirious that's why I had to rush him here."

          "And keep it all from me? His own mother?"

          "It was my decision, mum. I asked him not to tell anyone."

          "I knew it. I knew you're a bad influence on my son from the very start!

           "I'm your mum but I have to tail this smug so-and-so like a common criminal just to find out where you are!"

 

          Chas was gone. For a long time silence was the only sound in the room. Aaron sat in the bed with his arms crossed, looking at a corner opposite Robert. Robert sat on the chair with his hands on his head.

          At last Robert spoke. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know she'd follow me here."

          Aaron just nodded his head.

          "I hope you reconsider your plan when you're discharged tomorrow," Robert said as he collected his jacket from the armchair. "I really don't want you to go."

          He was near the door when Aaron called him.

          "Thanks," Aaron said. "For everything."

          Robert nodded slowly before walking out of the room.

 

 

 

                                                                                                             VI

 

 

 

          "What took you so long?" Aaron tried his darndest to put impatience in his voice-- with no luck. He was all smiles and positively beaming at the two new arrival.

          "We had to hunt for reem clothes among your stuff, didn't we?" his little sister Liv said, instantly relishing her success at eliciting an eye-roll from her big brother with the word "reem".

          "No need for special clothes. I'm just crawling back home, ain't I? Not attending a gala," Aaron said.

          "So you won't want this then?" Robert said, keeping one hand inside the gym bag he was holding.

          "What is it?" Aaron asked, intrigued.

          But Robert, his lower lip elongated, was not telling.

          Liv giggled.

          "Gimme!" Aaron said.

          "Ta-daa!!" Robert said with flourish, presenting a bobble hat.

          It was all Aaron could do to suppress a happy squeal in front of his sister and fiance. "I thought I lost this. Where did you find it?"

          "Where else?" Robert said, helping Aaron straighten his jacket then put on his bobble hat, his eyes not once leaving his fiance's, "In the Alladin's cave that is your wardrobe, of course."

 

          "You might want this," Helen the nurse said as she came in pushing a wheelchair.

          "Ta. I think I'll walk," Aaron said with mock grimace.

          "Maybe just til the main entrance where your car is?"

          "Ok," Aaron acquiesced and Robert assisted him to transfer from the bed to the wheelchair.

          They both noticed Helen's eyes on the ring on Aaron's finger.

          "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, laughing at herself. "I'm so nosy. Typical nurse, ey? Congratulations!"

          "Thanks," Robert and Aaron said in unison.

          "And you take care of your patient," Helen said, addressing Robert. "In the best possible way I hope I won't be seeing the two of you again soon."

          "We'll try," Aaron said.

          "Don't worry," Robert said. "We'd already said goodbye to this room, the door, the windows, the chair, the table, the bed, the toilet, the sink, and the shower."

          Laughing, and trying to hide the reddening of his face, Aaron-- secretly from his sister and the nurse-- gave Robert a very tiny pinch on the arm that made him, in turn, jump just a little bit.

 

 

          In the parking lot outside the main entrance of the hospital, Chas was in the car waiting for them. "C'monn-- hop in, you lot," she called out to the approaching trio. "Chop chop! Hospital parking meter's running and I have a pub to run."

          "Yes, ma'am," Aaron said jokingly-- as he, Robert and Liv, smiling all, did as they were told.

 

 

 

                                                                                                         - E N D -


End file.
